1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a private wireless network interworking with a public land mobile network (PLMN), and more particularly to a server and method for providing a short message service to a mobile terminal subscribed in both public land mobile network (PLMN) and a private wireless network.
2. Related Art
It is believed to be impossible or very difficult for earlier private wireless networks to interwork with a public land mobile network (PLMN). Thus, respective network subscribers are believed to only able to receive a mobile communication service in their own registered network.
To solve this problem, it is believed that a service system interworking with the public land mobile network (PLMN) and the private wireless network must be developed so that mobile communication service can be provided through not only a public land mobile network (PLMN) but also a private wireless network using one mobile terminal. Even if that interworked system were developed however, the short message service (SMS) through the public land mobile network (PLMN) and the short message service (SMS) through the private wireless network would most likely be performed in a separate manner. Thus, even if the mobile communication terminal is not in a state that it can receive the short message service (SMS) message through the private wireless network, but is in a state that it can receive the short message service (SMS) message through the public land mobile network (PLMN) which the corresponding mobile communication terminal is subscribed, the mobile communication terminal would not be able to receive the corresponding short message service (SMS) message.
Exemplars of recent efforts pertaining to short message service (SMS) messages are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,223 to Mukherjee et al., entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SELECTIVE MULTIPOINT TRANSMISSION OF SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE MESSAGES, issued on Sep. 11, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,743 to Alperovich et al., entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR DELIVERY OF SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE MESSAGES TO A RESTRICTED GROUP OF SUBSCRIBERS, issued on Jan. 16, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,393 to Alperovich et al., entitled SELECTIVE ACCEPTANCE OF SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE (SMS) MESSAGES IN A CELLULAR TELEPHONE NETWORK, issued on Aug. 8, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,275 to Boltz et al., entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR TIME DEFINED DELIVERY OF SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE MESSAGES, issued on Mar. 28, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,629 to Sawyer et al., entitled CELLULAR TELEPHONE NETWORK HAVING SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE INTERACTION WITH OTHER NETWORKS, issued on Aug. 31, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,222 to Olsson et al., entitled TRANSPORTING SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE (SMS) MESSAGES WITHIN A TELECOMMUNICATIONS NETWORK, issued on Jun. 22, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,000 to Vo et al., entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPLEMENTING SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE EXTENSION PHONES WITHIN A RADIO TELECOMMUNICATIONS NETWORK, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,372 to Åström, entitled FLOW CONTROL METHOD FOR SHORT MESSAGE SERVICE-BUSY SUBSCRIBER, issued on Nov. 26, 1996. While these contemporary efforts contain merit, it is my observation that further improvements can also be contemplated.